Trials of the Wolfeater: Betrayal, May 1015
Part 1 June ??, 1015 They finally returned my journal. I suppose there is some civility to be found amongst beasts. So here I sit: my clothing mundane, my weapons missing, and my mood morose. This dungeon, three walls of moistened stone and one of rusted iron, compels me to write lest my musings devolve to madness. My head still throbs from the battle. I still don’t know if Aurlius and Calicana are alive. I still do not know if Keirina, my love, is alive. I almost do not wish to know. I have been here many days, I know not the cycles of my precious moon anymore. There are no windows. Before I delve into dour prose concerning my own mental acuity, however, perhaps it is best to write on why I am here: why I am still alive, and why I will die. I have been captured by renegade Darkmoon. Once, these men were Saints such as myself, brothers in arms and Judges of men. Over a fortnight ago, however, they turned their back on Húrin, on the gods, and on me. It was late May, my troupe was returning to Arkrest for proper compensation. There in the great harbor city were to be my companions, Darkmoon Saints, who would then see my soldiers and mercenaries of special merit paid. These spectacular soldiers included Aurilus and Keirina (both of whom I had convinced to pursue my proud order) and Calicana, whose skills were essential to our victory. There were others as well, though it had been in their best interest to decline the journey. My well wishes go with you, Tane Brecos. May your journeys fare far fairer than mine. Not two days march from the capital city we were intercepted by a caravan of traveling Darkmoon. I will recall those events as best I can manage… ……… Part 2 “Hail, Sinthaster the Wolfeater,” they said, throwing their arms against their chests in proper Darkmoon salute. “Hail, Saints of Húrin,” I responded, recognizing the face of Lin, a high ranking Saint from the Third Division. We dismounted our horses, gifts from the Silver Lady, to carry us south to Arkrest. They were beautiful animals, and smart enough to understand that. Lin came forward, her garb clean and striking. She bore herself proudly as a symbol of the Darkmoon Saints. “What divine errand has our Captain of the Second Legion scurrying south along the King’s Road in such disheveled company?” Lin said. “Another of your debauched pursuits? Perhaps a parade of perverts?” “Payment, in fact. A contract has been sealed in the forests of Linvale and these warriors are owed proper compensation for aid in my calling. Saints Darg and Barin wait in Arkrest; I will pay my soldiers and part ways with some, still others may in fact join our order.” “Curious, you have never been one to recruit to the Darkmoon cause, Captain of the Barren Legion.” “Times change, people change, and we need soldiers. The things I have seen in Linvale warrant additional Saints to my cause.” “Regardless, I have come to inform you that Darg and Barin have been called back to Blackmist Castle for reassignment. The Elders delivered their contract to me.” “That’s… odd.” “You would question the Elder Judges? “I would. What sense is there returning Darg and Barin, priests, back to Blackmist only to send you, a vanguard, in their place? Never mind the wasted travel time and expenses; it is simply an insult to your talents as a warrior of Justice to have you deliver gold. And to come out all this way?” “It has been far too long since last we spoke, Sinthaster. I merely wished an excuse to leave that dingy keep and see your shining, well-trimmed face.” It was then I realized that the road was particularly empty, and had been for some time. We were only two days from Arkrest, the largest trading city in all of Lancerus, and not a soul had been seen. “Oh, Sin, I forgot to mention,” she began. “Sinthaster, if you please.” “Ah, of course. I acquired a new pet, one that makes my hunts more fruitful. Denebrin, bring me Coal.” Denebrin, a young soldier with whom I had sparred in his squire days, dismissed himself to the large wagon behind the caravan and appeared a short while afterwards with a dark-brown beast in tow, tethered to a blackened chain. A wolf. “Sinthaster, this is Coal.” She took the reins from Denebrin and brought Coal to her side. His eyes glinted with a ravenous curiosity, his nose uncomfortably close to my person. I could sense him prying into my heart, his warm eyes reflecting my fear back at me. “Lin, what madness has driven you to adopt a feral beast in the stead of a more suitable companion? Blackmist Castle has more than enough dogs at your disposal, though perhaps your sexual escapades needed something more exotic?” I did my best to mask my extreme discomfort, my façade of jaunty insults thin and frail. “Oh Sinthaster, surely you jest. What better companion to a Darkmoon than a wolf? It was not too many generations ago that our brothers and sisters of the moon were masters at taming these incredible animals. I simply wish to better understand my heritage.” Her smile sickened me to rage, yet I seethed in silence. “It is poor form to disrespect me in such a fashion, Lin,” I said. She laughed heartily, “Oh come now, surely you are not afraid ''of Coal. If anything, it is he who should be afraid of you. Are you not, after all, a gourmand of fresh wolf?” It was then that I noticed Keirina was nowhere to be seen. She had been by my side not several minutes ago, her hands twitching furiously at the reins of her horse. The saddle now sat upon the horse empty, her form replaced with bags and cots. My fingers longed to clutch her hand. “Sinthaster,” Aurilus said, his hand gripping my shoulder from behind. “A moment?” “Of course. Excuse me a moment, Lin.” We walked back towards our group, our horses seemingly unnerved by the wolf so close to their proximity. Calicana stood at attentions, apparently as eager as Aurilus to make her voice heard. “Sinthaster,” he said softly, “the hills.” My eyes scanned the horizon, my head stationary and lips pressed tight. Shadows on the hill; ill omens for unwary travelers. “What make you of this?” Calicana said, her eyes pierced by trepidation. “I’m not sure…” I said, and truly I meant so. They seemed to be soldiers, Darkmoon even, staring down at us from atop their lofty perch. They were none too inviting in their demeanor. “We must leave, now.” Aurilus said. “Or else we fight,” Calicana chimed in. “This Lin, she does not eye you with respect. Her leer is malice, her intent malign.” “Oh come now, Lin would never-” It was then that I noticed Keirina was not amidst our number. In fact, she was not even in sight. Her saddle lay bare upon her horse, her bow and arrows gone from their sling. “Where is Keirina?” I said, my voice suddenly coarse and yearning. “Nevermind that, we have to go,” Cali said. “Those are soldiers on the hill, and they are armed for battle.” “Not without Keirina. You must have seen her escape, where did she go? Aurilus, did you see?” “She did what she had to do. She had no time to explain to me or even you, but I could see in her eyes the same fear that Coal binds you with.” “She is my keep and my sister in the Saints, I will not leave her behind!” “Sinthaster,” Calicana said. “Trust her, as she trusts you.” “Nevermind him,” Aurilus said to Calicana. “His emotions run rampant in the face of a wolf, it seems.” He pressed his fist against my chest and spoke softly into my ear, “When I wear the colors of your brotherhood I will have all the leeway I need to kick your ass.” He then pushed me aside and strode to the front of the group, his aura of defiance palpable. “Talk is over. Do you have our payment or no?” He said to Lin. She merely smiled at him. “I like you, hunter. I respect those who put our great Sinthaster in his place. Tell me, can you use that bow on your back?” “Only when I have to.” Lin grinned widely. “If it is payment you seek, then allow me to offer you this…” She removed a hefty bag from her waist and held it aloft. “Whatever Sinthaster was going to pay you, I can guarantee you that this is more. A little extra for your valued services to the sword of the moon.” Aurilus stood, his eyes unwavering. “This is a Darkmoon matter, hunter.” Her patience was waning. “Leave or you will be forced to leave.” “I am a Darkmoon. Whatever can be said to Sinthaster can be said to me as well. There are no secrets amongst Saints.” Coal growled hungrily and I felt my marrow run cold. I thanked the Seven that Aurilus stood in front in that moment and not I. Still, my fingers hovered near my sword. Reflexive. “You?” Lin asked. “You are no Darkmoon. Sinthaster may have convinced you to join our order but until you are brought before the Elders your initiation is only ceremonial. Besides, even if you were, I am far and away your senior. Now,” she said, pulling her sword. “Leave.” By the Seven, this was a betrayal. An arrow, unseen by all, soared through the air and penetrated deep into Denebrin’s armor. He fell to the dusty earth with a screech and a thud. As Lin turned to inspect the noise, another arrow, deep from within the trees far to the west of the road, sailed into her shoulder, throwing her face into shock and rage. “To hell with you!” She stammered. “Die!” Her men had already begun to storm our position before her words had even left her lips. The shadowy forms on the hills now descended upon us, their swords glinting in the humid air. “Kill the rest but leave Sinthaster alive!” She said, releasing Coal towards Aurilus. The hunter, knowledgeable to my grave fear of wolves, took the brunt of the beast’s attack. I ran past, Calicana covering my right; sweat blinded me, and I brought my sword and shield against the might of the attackers. Arrows continued to rain upon our foes, probing their armor with lethal intent. “Keirina,” I thought to myself. She had escaped to the woods to fire arrows at our foes. Yet, how did she know they would turn? I thanked the gods that my love was also talented with a bow, and blessed her heart. Still, the question remained. And was she safe? The Sun was high, yet clouds began to tear dominion away from the light and coat the veldt in shadow. Rain descended upon us as a murder of crows. Our weapons wet, our armor heavy, we battled with my former allies. It was fortuitous then that their technique was partially of my design: their stances, swings, thrusts and feints, all known well to me. Húrin be blessed I managed to fell several of them before my arms began to tire. The last thing I remember was a throng of soldiers descending the embankment to the forest, Calicana seemingly overrun by soldiers, and Aurilus surrounded, a dead Coal at his feet. Then, it all went to black. ……… Part 3 June 25th, 1015 They told me the date. It has already been nearly a month since my capture. I have grown accustomed the smell of shit and piss, though I will surely never grow familiar to the taste of the paltry excuse for food they force down my throat. They are keeping me alive, alert. They say it’s important that my mind remain clear, even if my body suffers for it. It is for this reason I am allowed to write in my journal at all. ''Why? I still know not the fates of Aurilus, Cali and Keirina. Lin will not tell me, much to her pleasure. She ''did ''tell me that it was her sword pommel what gave me this lump upon my crown. Bitch. She comes to my cage often to toy with me. It gives her great pleasure. It would also seem, much to my utter euphoria, that Coal was not the only wolf in her kennels. Several of them, in fact, have been brought before me if only to terrorize and disorient me. They are commanded to bark and howl, forcing my blood to my stomach and nausea to consume me wholly and relentlessly. She loves it. I suppose it would not bring much harm to state why it is that Lin hates me so. It is not as if I plan on leaving their clutches alive anyways. Lin has not always loathed me; in fact, our initial acquaintanceship was blessed with strong comradery. I have known her many years. The year was 1008, and I was just gaining my bearings as a sword of Húrin. Lin was a vanguard in the Darkmoon Saints upon my induction into the Second Legion, and her devotion to the Saints was unparalleled. I knew her as Lin Soraus, Lieutenant of the Third Legion. She was loyal, noble, and strong of heart and arm. She was everything a Darkmoon should aspire to be. There was another Darkmoon of import, a man named Dayr of Westhome. He was a man unchallenged, bright and powerful, yet loving and compassionate. He was also the Captain of the Second Legion. We all adored Dayr. His men would sing his songs in the Great Hall and fights would be fought for his honor. It was by Lady Tira’s mercy that I became his squire, and so thusly came to be close to him. It was in my apprenticeship that I learned of his love for Lin Soraus, and how Lin greatly loved him back. Love between Darkmoon Saints, contrary to popular belief, is encouraged. The only stipulation (one of more recent generations) is that any children brought forth from the coupling of two Saints shall also be entered into the Order. Many of our number are descendants of love-struck Saints. Lin held office as a lieutenant of the Third Legion, her training as a Paladin well underway by the time I had learned of her coupling with Dayr. We all admired their love, and it seemed a blessed thing that two of the greatest of our Order should find each other in a romantic way. Then, Sirfung. I shan’t go into detail here, lest my inner demons be wrought flesh and bone to mangle me in my cell, but my actions at the Battle of the White Wolf proved… un-Saintly. Lin was the one who found me alive. Lin was the one who knew. I was made captain of the Second Legion, the position Dayr had kept, purely because I was not only his squire but also the ''only ''surviving member of the Second Legion. In her eyes, it was not the Wolf that had taken Dayr. It was me. Perhaps Húrin is finally judging me for my past. All I can say to that is it took longer than expected. Soon we leave for Blackmist, though I know not why. I have been told very little of my predicament, and still less of my future fate. All I know now is that for the first time in my life, I have no power over my life. And I am afraid. Previous Chapter Part 2 - Trials of the Wolfeater: Battle at White Fort, July 1014 Next Chapter Finale - Trials of the Wolfeater: Rebirth, PrologueCategory:World Lore